La verdad Sobre el Pasado
by LittleandCute
Summary: Hola bienvenidos a "La verdad sobre el Pasado" Una historia, que habla sobre que fue pasando mientras Finn, El Humano, iba creciendo. Esta historia se basa en La relación entre Jake y Marceline. ¿Que paso entre ellos dos?... Gracias por pasar por aquí y espero que les guste. P.D Primer Fanfic. •Hora de Aventura no me Pertenece•


Era un día soleado en Ooo, Las aves cantaban, Los Monstruos Corrían y Obvio, Finn Los perseguí iba bien hasta que Finn se Descuido por un momento al escuchar un grito proveniente de una cueva...

- ¿Hola? - Decía el Héroe Mirando por todas la partes visibles de la cueva -¿Quién Anda ahí? - De repente una sombra paso cerca suyo corriendo y al parecer tropieza frente a una roca grande, tan grande como para que el o ella se pudiese esconder - ¿¡Quién anda Ahí!? - Decía cada vez mas Exaltado, Al escuchar un Gemido de susto que provenía de una de las rocas que se encontraban allí, decidió ir a ver de que se trataba.

- Le doy una oportunidad más de que me digas, ¿Quién Rayos anda ahí? - Paso a paso con la espada frente a el dirigiendo cada paso que realizaba, se encontraba más cerca de la roca de donde provino el gemido de susto.

Entonces de allí sale una pequeña niña, de aproximadamente ocho o nueve años de edad. - Por favor joven héroe - Dijo la pequeña niña con una voz temerosa - No me haga daño, solo grite porque me había golpeado. Disculpe si lo confundí... - Finn Vio esa niña y le hizo recordar a una foto de una pequeña que la Dulce Princesa Le Mostró Hace un tiempo atrás en el Dulce reino...

**( Flashback )**

- Gracias Finn por ayudarme con estas viejas cosas - Decía La Princesa, con unas Cajas no tan pesadas en sus manos.

- ¡No hay de que Princesa! - Dijo Finn - ¿Donde las dejo? - Preguntó.

- Ponlas en la entrada del Castillo Por favor. - Pidió La Princesa.

- Claro - Contestó yendo Hacia la puerta, al llegar al lugar indicado por la Dulce Princesa, Miro Hacia un poco mas allá de unas casas, Vio a Jake y a Arcoiris Besandose, Finn solo puso una cara de asco y volvió dentro del castillo.

- Agh... No tiene tiempo para ayudarme a mi y a la Dulce Princesa, pero si para estar besuqueandose con su Novia! - pensó El joven Héroe, Por estar pensando en eso, no se da cuenta y choca con la Princesa dejando que caiga la última caja que quedaba. - Lo siento tanto Princesa, ¡J-Juro que no la vi venir! - Dijo un tanto nervioso

- No hay problema Finn... - Al decir esto, la Dulce Princesa se agachó y tomó Las cosas que se habían caído. Por supuesto Finn la Ayudó; Finn tomó unas cosas y entre ellas se encontraba una foto de una pequeña niña.

- ¿Quién es ella Princesa? - Preguntó el Joven con cierta Curiosidad.

- Sinceramente, no lo se. Algunas cosas no me pertenecen, Pero si no me equivoco debe ser una Niña importante como para estar entre las cosas de mis Padres. - Respondió Ella.

(Fin de Flashback)

Finn se quedo mirando a la niña, era una de las pequeñas mas tiernas y dulces que haya visto en su vida... - ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó la Niña.

- ¿Eh? Si, Claro... - Respondió Sonrojado, no por el aspecto de la pequeña niña, Sino que fue mas vergüenza, ya que el se le había quedado mirando con una cara de torpe. - Si no te molesta, ¿Cómo es Tu nombre y qué haces aquí? - Dijo el Héroe.

- Bien, Mi nombre es Katherine, Estoy aquí desde que mis padres fallecieron, Tendría que estar en mi hogar, pero no quiero quedarme sola allí - Dijo con tristeza, se le notaba en su voz.

- Owww... Linda - Le dijo Finn - ¿Quieres quedaste a vivir conmigo y mi hermano en nuestra casa? - Le ofreció el chico, la niña lo pensó, le parecía RARO Que le ofreciera así si quería ir con el o no... Pero al final ella dijo - Me encantaría, pero si veo que soy una molestia me buscare un nuevo hogar, ¿Okay? - Dijo, ese "Okay" con un tono de voz que marcaba algo como si fuese autoridad, a Finn eso le causo Gracia...

- Ja,Ja,Ja... ¡Claro Pequeña Katherine! - Finn y Katherine fueron Rumbo a la casa del árbol con la esperanza de que haya alguien ya que no estuvo en su hogar todo el día...

-Bien Kath, ya llegamos... - Katherine, miro por toda la sala... - Puedes ir a explorar un poco la casa del árbol - Dicho esto, Finn se dirigió a las otras habitaciones para ver si había alguien...

**Katherine P.O.V**

Finn se dirigió a la cocina, entonces yo me puse a hacer una Pequeña observación en la casa de ellos. Había tirado un control, como si fuese de videojuegos... también había un sofá, y muchas cosas mas, pero me llamo mucho la atención dos cosas. La primera fue un violín tirado sobre una mesa de centro, supuse que Finn o Su hermano tocaba el violín, pero no le di mucha importancia.. La segunda fue una montaña de ropa, no se si estaba limpia o sucia, ¡La cosa era que se movía! Cuando iba a ver que había ahí...

- ¡FINN HERMANITO, DIME POR FAVOR QUE ESTAS AQUÍ! - Dijo muy alarmado Un perro... ¿Será ese el hermano de Finn?, NO IMPORTA... ¡Debo esconderme! Y mi única opción es saltar al la montaña de ropa, lo haré. Entonces salté allí y sinceramente me sorprendí con lo que había. Pero no grite ni nada sino el perro me atacaría o algo, supuse eso porque vino muy alarmado...

**Fin de Katherine P.O.V**

- ¡FINN HERMANITO, DIME POR FAVOR QUE ESTAS AQUÍ! - Dijo Jake muy alarmado y acompañado por BMO...

- ¡Jake! ¡BMO! Me alegra verlos... ¿Dónde estaban? - Preguntó alegremente pero también curiosamente.

- Fuimos a Buscarte, ya que no estabas aquí hace unas horas atrás... - Dijo BMO.

- ¿Si, en donde te me habías metido Finn? - Preguntó el Bulldog.

* * *

Hasta aquí la primera parte del primer capitulo de esta historia... ¿Quieren saber que había debajo de esa pila de ropa? Bien lo sabrán en el otro capitulo :D Dejen reviews así sea con consejos,criticas,si les gusto o no... Solo escriban :B Nos leemos al rato...

**LittleandCute~**


End file.
